Where One Should Return
by dark-elmo
Summary: RK-Esca xover Kenshin Travels with Hitomi to Gaea to help fight against Dilandau & his soldiers. If Kenshin fails then Gaea will fall. Kaoru accidentally finds a way to Gaea & caught by the wrong hands. Will Dilandau take interest in Kaoru, or will Kensh


Hey I decided to do an x-over with Rurouni Kenshin and Escaflowne. If you've never watched Escaflowne, you really should. But if you really haven't then this story would be good anyway cause I'll explain everything to you.  
  
Summary: Kenshin Travels with Hitomi to Gaea to help fight against Dilandau and his soldiers. If Kenshin fails then Gaea will fall. What happens when Kaoru accidentally finds a way to Gaea and caught by the wrong hands. Dilandau recruits a new soldier, one Kenshin can't fight to kill.  
  
Where One Should Return  
Lifeless against Lost:  
Chapter 1

"Kenshin? Where are you?" Koaru searched every room in the dojo but no Kenshin was found. She was getting worried at his often disappearings.  
  
"Calm down Koaru. He said something about going into town." Sano yawned from the floor he was sprawled on.  
  
Yahiko snickered, "Yeah I heard he was going to meet that _woman_. Probably his new girlfriend."  
  
"Again? What do you mean _AGAIN_?" Koaru yelled.  
  
Yahiko laughed and started funning from Koaru. "He met some really hot chick at the paint stand yesterday."  
  
"Hot girl?" A shadow fell over Koaru's eyes.  
  
Yahiko stopped laughing, he knew he shouldn't fool around with her about Kenshin.  
  
"Don't worry, Koaru. It's probably just business." Sano sat up and tried to assure her.  
  
"What did they say to each other?" Koaru asked Yahiko.  
  
"I'm not sure. She was looking at a weird painting with some weird mechanical giants with swords. It seemed she was waiting for Kenshin cause she grabbed him by his arm and whispered something in his ear. He became all serious and sent me away." Yahiko paused, "Oh, yeah, she was wearing some weird clothes and had a boyish haircut. She was hanging onto her necklace with a pink pendant for dear life. I thing she said her name was Hitomi." Yahiko finished.  
  
"Business, Huh? Well I'm gonna find him and teach him a lesson about worrying me to death." Koaru held up a fist and stormed out the gate and into town.  
  
----Kenshin and Hitomi----  
  
"So your looking for my help?" Hitomi nodded at his question, "Why me?"  
  
"Because you're the best swords man in the world."  
  
"And you know this how?" Kenshin already knew she was from a different world from the story she told, so how did she know about his past?  
  
"Because I.....It's hard to explain, I have visions."  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I see things with my mind." She was worried he wouldn't believe her.  
  
Kenshin stood up and nodded, "Lets go then."  
  
----Koaru spies. ----  
  
Koaru watched from behind the bushes. She had just found them when Kenshin stood up with the girl and left the building. Of course she would follow, she wasn't about to let Kenshin smooth talk his way out this time.  
  
She followed them into the forest and could hear them mumbling to each other every so often from 20 feet ahead. They were quite a ways away from town when they stopped at a clearing. Koaru supposed they were taking a break and closed in on them.  
  
"Alright, this should be good enough." Koaru heard the odd girl say.  
  
Koaru's face boiled at the images that flew through her head about what they were about to do. She was about to stand up and yell at Kenshin for being so perverted with another girl, even though he hadn't done anything yet. But before she could a pink ray of light shot down from the sky and lifted the two of them up. Koaru watched in awe as the beam that had taken Kenshin slowly faded away ad disappeared.  
  
She was even my shocked when another beam shot down and she herself was being lifted from the Earth's surface. Koaru was lifted above the clouds and when she looked down she began to spas out while flailing her arms and legs about buy when that didn't work she closed her eyes as tight as she could. Once she opened them again the sky was as dark as ocean's depth and she was laying on the ground. When she looked up, confusion hit her, cause in all her life she never knew she would see the Earth in the sky and not the moon.  
  
"Where am I?" Koaru's voice trembled.

Ok so did you like it. I can understand if you didn't. Well, no I can't really but I don't care. I make fics for your enjoyment. You write reviews for mine. So don't forget REVIEW... 


End file.
